Bitter Truth
by Captain Kyra
Summary: AU: Takes place after POTC 1, Jack and Will get marroned on Jack's favorite Island, by Anna Maria. Will they get off this time or will they perish... what do you think...? Not a slash sorry...
1. Chapter 1

The Black Pearl sailed away in the distance. Leaving Jack and Will on a God Forsaken Spit of Land. Jack sighed. Watching his ship sail away without him. All he was left with was his hat and his gun. He closed his eyes. His gun with one bullet.

Jack turned to look at Will who was staring longingly at the horizen, "One bullet," He whispered, "And two of us."

"What was that Jack?" Will asked finally turning to look at him.

"Nothing, mate." Jack grinned, "Just thinking of some way to get us off of here."

Will sat down onto the sandy beach, "Is this the same one?"

Jack sat down beside Will and looked at him questionly.

Will smiled seeing his confusion, "The same island you're always left stranded on." Will laughed, "Elizabeth was the last person on the island with you."

"Yes," Jack spoke bitterly, "The same God damned island."

"Who would have thought it?"

"Thought what?"

"That Anna Maria would do it. All because she wanted her own ship." Will looked at Jack, "You know maybe you were to mean to your crew."

Jack looked offended, "How could ye say that mate? I am a kind and faithful leader."

Will laughed, "A faithful leader who got drunk ever chance he could get."

Jack just grumbled to himself. "Pirate..."

"Hey Jack?"

"What?" He growled.

Will stared out at the ocean, "How are we getting off? Elizabeth is waiting for me. She didn't even want me to go."

Jack felt a pang of guilt. He had asked Will to come with him, to find a new cave of treasure. Will of course had come, but Elizabeth had been greatly against it, " I don't know yet, Will."

Will sighed, "Is there anything to eat or drink?"

Jack jumped to his feet, "THE RUM! Your lass burned up all thee rum!"

"Come on now." Will was laughing as he stood up, "She couldn't have burned it all."

"She burned all me rum, Will." Jack growled, "Demon woman she was."

Will just laughed and pulled Jack along, "Come on now lets find some food."

Jack allowed Will to pull him along already knowing they may not find anything. Anything left at all.

"Come on now, Jack. If this is to be my end I do not wish it to be with someone so moody." Will spoke teasingly. Obviously optimistic. Jack knew thought, this time there would be no great escape. No one was looking for them. It would be months, maybe even a year before Elizabeth's father finally would agree to send out a scavanging team. They wouldn't know where to look.

Jack gave Will a half hearted smile, "Whatever ye say mate. I mean if you can be happy over sum dried meat and a bottle of wine. Be happy as ye can be."

"Jack," Will said.

Jack turned and looked at him, "What whelp?"

Will grinned,"It's not wine."

"Then what it be?"

Will turned the bottle so Jack could read the dusty old label, "Cheriko, what's that some sorta fancy smancy wine?"

"Jack you truly are dumb." Will twisted the cap off the bottle and handed it to the pirate, "It's a German Rum."

Jack's eyes lite up, "Rum?" He took the bottle dazed, and took a swig of it. It was rum. Jack was so suprised he turned to Will, "Ye want sum?"

Shaking his head Will told Jack it was all his. Jack stared at the younger man. Will was staring out at the ocean again. No doubt thinking of Elizabeth. Poor guy. Jack thought, Will is a nice lad, and I have ruined his life. Jack stared out at the ocean. He has to starve to death with a pirate. The guilty feeling was back and welling up in the pirate's heart.

"Jack," Will started, "How long can we last on this island?"

Jack stared at the sand in thought, "Three days without water, 3 weeks without food."

Will smiled, "Look at the beautiful sunset."

Jack turned to see the red and pink sky line. How long had they been there already for the sun to be setting? Jack sighed it had been closed to supper when they had been marroned, "Yer gonna be needing your sleep. We aint got much food. I got the rum, you can have the meat."

Will smiled gratfully and at the salty piece of meat, grimacing as it when down. It was better than nothing right?

"What are you doing mate? Go to sleep. That's an order."

Will smirked laying down on the sand, "Aye Aye Captain."

Jack just rolled his eyes and looked at Will his eyes close. Then went back to staring at the sea the sun slowly falling behind the horizen. Jack layed down on the sand. Hearing the deep breaths of Will. "Ye could have left me." Jack whispered his eyes closing, "Like everyone else." Jack fell asleep quickly his rum bottle in hand.

Will opened his eyes and stared at the pirate, "I know, but I couldn't." He then rested his head once more and dozed of into sleep.

* * *

AN: I do not and will never own the Pirates of the Carribean... who wouldn't wanna own Jack Sparrow! 

Yes I am one of those people who is madly inlove with Jack Sparrow... excuse me Captain Jack Sparrow. But it all started with my celebrity crush on Johnny Depp... which I still have. I also have about 15 of his movies... blushes... it is not an obsession. I hope I'm not the only one who cannot wait for July 7th! Have you seen the movie trailer for the next movie... I am so excited... Oh wow who would wanna hear all that crap... back to the story...

Sorry all you Will/Jack luvers there will be no slash in this film... also who thinks they will get off the island... and who knows really why they got put there? I'm sorry but alot of you will hate me at the end of this... THANKS READ AND REIVEW...

P.S. I apologize for the spelling and grammer mistakes... I am not very good in English... and flamers I LOVE YOU!

P.P.S. I LOVE YOU GHOST READERS TOO!

P.P.P.S.: REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack awoke in the middle of the night shivering. It was pitch black on the island. Jack inwardly cursed how could he have forgotten to build a fire to make sure him and the lad were warm, "Fine job, Jack. Have the whelp freeze to death." Jack mumured to himself.

He immediatily went to work on getting a fire started minding where Will was resting. Jack thought idly to himself, can he sleep through the cold?

With the blaze high as well as warm Jack looked at the flames reflecting gold and orange of his friend's face. He looked pale. Jack kneeled quickly down to his level and felt his forehead. He was too pale. His forehead also felt as if it was on fire. "Shit..." Jack cursed.

"Will, get up ye dog." Jack shook Will gently needing him to wake up.

"What? Who?" Will mumbled in a daze and groggily, "To cold... go back to sleep..."

"No mate. Ye need to stay up." Jack helped Will to his feet, "I forgot the fire. I forgot how cold it can get."

"Jack?"

"Aye it's me."

"I'm cold, Jack. Really cold." Will's voice was hardly above a whisper.

Jack felt the familar pang of guilt in his chest. Could he do nothing right? Will was a man but hardly. He had a wife waiting for him. He had his entire life waiting for him. All Jack had was the Pearl. The Pearl and Will. Jack helped Will to lay beside the fire. Taking off his jacket. Jack drapped it over Will hoping to give him some more warmth.

"There ye go, Will. Your gonna be alright."

Will shivered. The act did not go un noticed by Jack. Jack added more wood to the fire, and ripped part of his shirt off and went to the edge of the beach. Dipping it in the salt water. He came back to Will who was still shivering but now sleeping. A little color had returned to his face. Jack lied the cloth upon Will's head and sat down watching Will's ragged breaths.

"My fault." Jack whispered.

If only I hadn't been so selfish, "Jack thought. Closing his eyes Jack sighed deeply. Could Will really die? How much pain is he in? These questions could not be answered. Guilt thought could multiply. What if someone found them? Jack's hope was increasing with need to save his friend. The only person Jack had in this world. Who didn't look at him as though he was dirt. As though he was only a pirate.

"A good man, Will." Jack mumbled, "What do you think of this good man now?"

Elizabeth already hate Jack for taking her husband away from her for an adventure. Not only that, Jack thought, She always had this suspicous look pointed straight at him when he came to visit. As if he was going to rob her of everything in only a matter of moments. But Will, Jack shook his head, Will trusted him. Trusted a pirate.

"To trust a pirate is to comitt suicide mate." Jack said almost patronizing.

Jack was suprised to hear a chuckle, "To trust a pirate who you owe your life to is common sense, Jack."

"Eh? Boy you should be sleeping."

Jack saw Will smile from the light of the flames, "How can I sleep when you keep talking to me?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Ye can choose to not listen."

Will tried to sit up struggling and failing miserable, "I really don't have a choice."

Jack laughed, "You can't be that ill if your make jokes."

"Yes I can," Will stomach growled, "I can be ill and hungry. Thirsty too."

"Oy there be no pleasin you, Will." Jack turned away, "We got no food. But ye can have sum of me rum."

"It's fine, Jack. I'll just hold out until you come up with a genious way to escape."

"Will," Jack turned and looked Will directly, "I don't think there will be an escape this time."

Will laughed, "Don't be silly of course we'll escape. You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You can do anything."

Jack felt sickly, "Elizabeth said that exact same thing."

"And you did get off didn't you."

"Yes, but only after she burned me rum." Jack stared accusingly at Will, "And now ye are sayin yer thrist. You and yer woman are far to alike for my taste."

Will smiled, and closed his eyes, "What's the first thing you're going to do when you get off this island?"

Jack looked at Will questioningly, and layed down on the ground beside him, "I am going to get good and drunk before I take you home. An' go after me Pearl. What bout you mate?"

"I think I'll go tell Elizabeth I'm safe. Then go help you get your Pearl back."

"Now, Will, don't do something stupid. Elizabeth's waitin for you."

Will sighed, "I know Jack, but sometimes I just wish to be on the sea. To be free." Will turned his head slightly to look at the pirate. "Don't you ever want to be free?"

Jack closed his eyes, to be free of this island. To be free of his guilt. To be free...

"Yes," Jack whispered, "I want to be free too."

* * *

AN: DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! BUT WANT TO OWN CAPTAIN JACK! 

SORRY FOR ALL MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES... also to warn you this will probably be a short story... 3 to 5 chapters long...

THANKS TO:

Titus: It is hard to find a Jack/Will fic that doesn't contain slash... where they're just friends... odd huh? Thank you for the review... and of course there will be Jack angst...will definitly be...Dead... Man Tell no Tales... right...

Crazyperson: OMG I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW MANY DAYS EXACTLY TIL THE POTC 2 COMES OF... I WOULD LUV YOU FOR LIFE.. thanks for the review...

sparrowed: thanks... I meself think she is a demon woman... I like Ana Maria just fine... I'm sorry I needed someone to marron them... she herself thought didn't do it... the crew helped her... o Gibbs is dead... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

I STILL LUV YOU ALL! EVEN THE GHOST READERS AND FLAMERS... so please review...


End file.
